Gabriel the kitty
by chibiiscute13
Summary: What happens when sam secretly gets a kitty and Dean finds out? Warning: Destiel and maybe some Sabriel later.


Hey, this is my first fanfic, so if you have any constructive criticism for me, I'm all ears. I'd love to know what you think of this, and if you want me to add anything. I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, unfortunately. Eric Kripke would be the wonderful person who does!

* * *

><p>Like always Dean and Sam were on a hunt, but after words it turned out to be a little more unusual than normal. Dean was fighting off a group of angel dicks, while Sam was setting up a trap with holy oil.<p>

"Dean get out of the way"! As Sam yelled, Dean jumped out of the way while Sam threw the lighter on the circle of holy oil. They caught all of the angels in the trap. There were about five or six altogether.

"Well how about that you angel dicks. Your kind isn't very bright are they?"

Suddenly Cas appeared. " I'll take it from here Dean. You and Sam can go back to the bunker now".

" Wait, what? And just what are you going to do with these winged dicks?"

" I'm going to get Intel from them of course, and if they don't speak, I'll kill them."

"Well I guess you got this Cas. C'mon Sammy, Lets go back to the bunker."

When they got back to the bunker, they were exhausted. Dean was about about to go to his room, and just flop down on his bed, until he heard a noise.

"Meow."

"Sammy did you hear something just now?"

" What? No. What kind of noise did you hear?"

" Like a…..cat, or something. But that's impossible right? I mean how could a cat get into the most secure place on earth? I must just be hearing things. Right?" Dean said with a worried smile on his face.

" Yeah… that must be it Dean. Ha…because..(Cough) how would a cat be able to sneak its way into the bunker?"

"Sammy, is there something you're not telling me?" Dean had a look of suspicion on his face.

"What? Of course not." oh crap he's on to me.

" Sammy, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing Dean, Nothing at all." Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

" Don't make me come over there and tickle the answers out of you Sam Winchester." Dean's face grew into a huge smile and in no time he was over by Sam's side, tickling away at his little brother.

" Dean. Wait. No. stop I..hahahahahahahahaha"

"A-achoo. That's weird. That usually only happens when there's a…what is that? Sammy, what the hell is that in your jacket? Is that a.. a cat!? Sammy what the hell is a cat doing in your jacket, in our bunker, and next to your brother who you should know is allergic to cats!?"

"Dean, look I can explain."

"Explain what!? That you brought a furry little creature that has the power to kill me into our bunker!"

" Dean you're not listening. Could u calm down for a second."

"Not listening!? Are you kidding me Sammy?! You know that I'm allergic to cats! You knew that there are little tiny creatures with paws in this world that can kill me by being next to me! So if you want to try to explain, then please be my guest! But know that there is nothing that you can say that will change my mind about this!" Even if this is Sammy, there is no way in the world that I'm letting him off the hook for this.

"Okay, okay. Now just hear me out. After the whole capturing the angels thing, remember when I went in the store while you were getting gas for the Impala?"

"Yeah. So? What does that have to do with anything?"

" Well I went in the store and I got what you asked me to get, and….when I came out there was a cat outside the store that looked hungry and homeless."

" A lot of cats are hungry and homeless Sammy. That doesn't mean we go adopt them all. Why don't you just drop it off at the pound or something?"

"But Dean look at its eyes."

"Ok…SO it has blue eyes….and?"

"Don't you get it Dean? Cas! It reminds me of Cas! You know. When he was homeless and hungry. When he was human. When he couldn't come here because of Gadreel. Don't you kind of feel guilty about that? I know that this won't make up for it, but it'll at least make me feel better for Cas leaving because of me."

"Sammy, that wasn't your fault. Cas leaving, and…and Kevin..those are both on me." For a second there a look of anguish appeared on Dean's face.

After the look that appeared on Dean's face, Sam didn't know if he could continue with this conversation, but he did anyway. "Well if you even feel a little bad about Cas then please….please let us keep the kitten."

Why were they still having this conversation? Didn't Sam know when to quit? But in the end, Dean gave in. "Dammit. You know that I can't say no to you Sammy. And I do feel really bad about Cas….how about we all have partial ownership over….we need a name for the kitten first don't we?"

"Yeah, but we shouldn't name him. That's Cas' job. Well since he likes you better, why don't you call him Dean?"

You have got to be kidding me. Why does everyone think that Cas lives in my ass or something? But even so, I would never miss a chance to meet up with Cas because we're….best friends. "Seriously?...Fine. Dear Castiel, angel of thy lord, I want you to get off your feathery ass and come to the bunker."

Whoosh

Cas appeared within very close proximity to Dean, like always.

"You called Dean?"

Seriously? Does he still not get the memo? Well I guess I'll just explain it to him again. "Whoa Cas. We have this conversation like every time man…personal space."

"Oh, um…sorry Dean." Cas says as he takes a step back from Dean."Well what is it that you need of me?"

"Well we….we…want you to…name our new…..cat." God Dean felt stupid for calling Cas over here for such a silly reason. But he didn't dare show it on his face, or Sam would tease him for weeks. Even if it was Sam's idea in the first place, it didn't matter to Sam.

"what?" Cas tilted his head in sheer confusion, for he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"C'mon Cas. I know that you're not deaf. I want you to name this cat." Dean points to the cat. "That Sam decided to bring home on a whim."

For a split second Sam glares at Dean then brings his attention back to Cas and the cat.

Cas looks over till he sees a black kitten with beautiful, sea blue eyes, much like his own.

Cas started to look even more confused.

"I don't understand. Why do you want me to name a cat?"

Dammit Cas' head tilts made Dean want to pull Cas into a tight embrace and never let go. Well Sam brought home a cat, which I am allergic to by the way, and we agreed to partial ownership. So now we would like you, Castiel, to name him. Do you understand now?"

"I-I guess so….then in that case I would like for his name to be" Cas takes a moment to think "…Gabriel."

"Gabriel ?" Dean and Sam say in unison.

For a second there, Dean thinks Cas must be blind or something, because really? Gabriel? "Cas no offence, but Gabriel's eyes aren't even blue."

Cas is a little agitated that Dean is arguing with him about the name, after Dean explicitly said he could name the Cat with sea blue eyes much like his own. "I'm very much aware of that Dean, but you said that I could choose the cat's name. And I chose Gabriel"

"Ok, whatever you say Cas." Dean says as he rolls his eyes.

"Thank you Dean."

"For what?"

"You are trying to make up for what happened with Gadreel, right?"

"W-where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Sam starts snickering at Dean's embarrassment.

"Shut the hell up Sammy! It was your idea in the first place!"

" So it was your idea Sam? I could've sworn Dean was behind all this because of how big his heart is. Well then thank you too Sam."

"HAHA, yeah it may have been my idea, but Dean, the one who's allergic to cats, actually agreed because he knew that you would be happy."

"Please, please, please stop running you mouth now Sammy!"

Cas chuckles a barley audible chuckle " Well this has been quite entertaining, but I must go now so, goodbye for now, Dean. Sam."

Oh Crap. Cas was leaving, but dean wanted to spend a little more time with him. "Wait Cas. Can't you stay a little longer, and say…go on a hunt with us."

"You found another hunt so soon? You work very fast."

"Uh well… we haven't exactly found one yet. But we can get right on that."

"Oh, then I'm very sorry Dean, but as you know, I am quite busy and needed elsewhere."

"Oh" Dean laughs nervously "Yeah o-of course. Sorry to keep you so long." Dean shifts a little, hoping he doesn't sound too dejected at Cas' words. "B-but would you um, maybe want to grab a cup of coffee with me before you go?"

"No thanks Dean. I can get coffee later."

"Ahem. Okay Dean enough flirting, just let Cas go now."

Dean gives Sam a death glare, and he can tell that Dean's eyes are telling him to '_shut the fuck up before I kill you'_.

"Uh, sorry for holding you up Cas. You can go now I guess."

Cas tilts his head in confusion, but shrugs it off as anther joke.

Whoosh

Just like that Cas is gone. Dean gives a look of disappointment at his 'best friend's' leave.

"Dean. Dean. Dean hello are you there!?"

"W-what. Oh. What is it Sammy."

"Aww Dean. Are you disappointed that your boyfriend left."

"Shut up Sammy."

"meow"

Dean jumps up startled, as he is not used to Gabriel yet

" I almost forgot about you Gabe. Here are the rules: First don't use the bathroom on the floor. Second don't come near me because I'll probably die. And third don't touch my pie."

Sam snickers at the last one a bit "Seriously Dean? I don't think the cat is going to eat your pie."

"You don't understand Sammy. They may look all cute and loveable on the outside, but on the inside they're evil. Evil I tell you."

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want to think is fine."

"Wait a minute…Sammy where is the pie I told you to get from the store?"

"….Oops."

"First you bring a furry creature into the bunker without my consent, and then you forget my pie. Sammy you forgot my pie for gods sake! My pie! Pie!"

"Dean look I'm sor-"

Before Sam could continue, Dean was chasing him with a barbaric look on his face and one of his socks that he took off .

"Dean get that away from me! That's not even funny, it's disgusting!

Sam managed to get away from Dean when he heard something behind him. He slowly turned around, expecting Dean to be there to shove his dirty sock in his face. But when he turned around there was no Dean. He then looked down and a happy, warm smile appeared on his face.

"Gabe!" Sam picked Gabriel up and lifted him above his head, staring into his blue eyes.

"It's weird. Cas could have named you Cas junior if he really wanted, but no. He named you after his big brother, even if your eyes are blue like his. Maybe he misses his big brother. I know I miss him." Just then Sam hears snickering from behind him. And he turns around quickly. "Dean!"

Dean tries mimicking Sam's voice, " 'I know I miss him. Hahahahahahah! Really Sammy!? I mean you! Hahaha, Miss Gabriel!? This is comedy gold! Are you in love with a certain Archangel/Trickster/ Pagan god!? Hahahahaha!

"Well are you in love with a certain blue eyed angel that seems to live in your ass!?" Sam says as he flushes red in embarrassment.

Dean immediately stops laughing and starts to blush a deep red as well. They stay like that and avoid each other's eyes for a while.

Dean is the first to speak up after that embarrassing conversation."W-well I'm gonna head to bed now. Night Sammy." Dean says while still avoiding Sam's eyes.

"Y-yeah. Me too. Goodnight." Sam says while also still avoiding Dean's eyes. They walk away in opposite directions to avoid having to walk together and suffer even further embarrassment.


End file.
